


Dreams

by thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)



Series: Cuteness Chronicles [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Adorable, Crushes, Cute, Dreams, Felix is Mentioned, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Secret Crush, Secrets, Unofficial Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:31:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem
Summary: Jack and Mark just can't win for losing.Well, Jack can't.





	Dreams

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wishes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11023707) by [thenewnationalanthem (moxielovesshipping)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/pseuds/thenewnationalanthem). 



> An unofficial sequel to Wishes as requested :3

"So."

Mark looked up at Jack from his phone wistfully, raising an eyebrow. "Yeah?"

Jack licked his lips nervously, peering at Mark. "I think I figured it out."

Mark sat his phone in his lap, adjusting himself in the beanbag chair. "Figured what out?"

"Who ye like."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. Is it Felix?"

Mark laughed for a second, then realized the confused expression on Jack's face. "Oh my fucking god, you're _serious_."

"As a fuckin' heart attack. I mean, he's cute enough fer ye right?"

"Cute enough for me?"

"Like, ye think he's attractive 'nd shite."

"I think _alot_ of people are attractive Jack. That doesn't mean I _like_ them."

"So ye don't like Felix?"

Mark chuckled at the inquiry. "No, Jack. My loins don't lust for Felix."

"Hm. By the way, I had a dream about ye last night. Well, I had a dream that included ye."

"Okay, MLK, are you gonna spill?"

"MLK?"

"Martin Luther King. The civil rights activist? Letters from Birmingham Jail? Non V-"

" _Okay_! Jaysus I _got_ it. I know who th'fuck it is now. Anyways, I'll spill my dream if ye spill yer crush."

"Not gonna happen."

"Hm. Well I guess I'll keep it ta myself then."

"Be my guest." Mark smirked and Jack dropped in front of him and pouted. After a bit of silence, Jack was prodding him with his foot anxiously, wanting desperately to figure this out. "You know, I had a dream about you too."

" _What_?" Jack squeaked, and Mark chuckled at him.

"Yeah. And man was it good. But, it's a secret, y'know?"

"What? I deserve ta know! That's the good McLoughlin name yer probably slanderin' in those dreams!"

"You think I 'bring dishonor to your family' in my dreams?"

"Probably. Because yer so damn stubborn yeh'd probably have me slain because I didn't give ye information er somethin'."

"Okay A) I'm not the one trying to guess _your_ crush. B) why do you think my dreams are medieval?"

Jack just shrugs and prods Mark some more, and Mark rolls his eyes.

"Tell meeeeeeee."

"Tell you what?"

"Who ye likeeeee, oh, and yer dream while yer at it."

"How about no, and....hm...I'm gonna go with nope."

"Yer no fun!"

"That's not what you said in my dream." Mark smirked, waggling his eyebrows.

" _Do_ tell." Jack said, deadpan.

Mark made a zipping motion on his lips, holding in his laugh as Jack tackles him down and demands answers. He stays quiet the whole time, wrestling the Irishman as he giggles on top of him.

Forget about his _dream_ , _reality_ was so much better.


End file.
